Who screwed up sentinel?
by chestna crescentia storm
Summary: Ever wonder how Sentinel got so screwed up? perhaps his care takers hating each other, Boot camp or even being an orphan? or how about finding out his love was killed by autobots? well how about all of em combined into one life. now that would screw up a bot. it turns into a love story latter on.
1. Chapter 1

**Sentinel prime's story.**

**This is completely made up by me.**

_Sentinel awoke, the sun was high in the sky. The room had a dusty dry smell to it. He had slept in; Sentinel jumped of his berth and zipped around his room getting ready for school._

'_Dads going to kill me' thought Sentinel, as he made his bed._

"_Sentinel, you are going to be late for school…you lug nut!" Sentinels care taker yelled from downstairs._

"_Ya I'm coming!" Sentinel prime yelled back, then ran down stairs. He lived in a mansion, the pebble floor shined when Sentinel ran over it._

"_You do not speak to me like that, it is sir!" barked his care taker(father) as he yanked his wrist._

"_I'm sorry" Sentinel hated it when his care taker yelled at him._

"_It's SIR." Auto Steele, his care taker, yelled in his face, but his other care taker (mother) pushed Auto Steele back._

"_Leave him alone and yell at your favorite!" snapped his mom, Jewel Stone, as she hid Sentinel behind her._

"_My favorite behaves herself!" Auto Steele pushed Jewel Stone back._

"_It is legal to hurt a femme!" yelled Jewel Stone as she got up._

_Auto Steele glared at Jewel Stone, then stomped up stairs to Dazzle, he loved her more than Sentinel._

"_Why does daddy love Dazzle (his half-sister) more than me?" asked Sentinel as his mother took him into the kitchen and gave him his books._

"_I don't know why pa loves Dazzle more. But I love you and you are my baby." smiled Jewel Stone as she walked out the back door._

"_Well, bye" Sentinel ran off to school._

_His mother watched him run off, then went back into the kitchen._

_Sentinel arrived at school early. He ran to his desk, sat down and fumed his head onto the desk, he didn't want to get bullied, so he tried to disappear._

"_Hey look Sentinel, the lentil is back." teased the school bully's, Black Fall, Sling Shot and Sanding._

"_Hey leave him alone!" yelled a voice from behind._

_They turned around._

"_The tool is back, how is your dream going, I bet you'll never get to it. Your care takers were so mean to name you after a stupid tool" teased Black Fall._

_The little tool went off crying._

"_You little baby, go crying to your mama, no wait she was too mean to name you Ratchet! Ha! Who would get a name like that?" Black Fall teased Ratchet. Then started to walk away but…_

"_Hey you mess with someone your own age, he is only 3!" yelled Sentinel._

_Black Fall turned around and punched him._

"_There I mess-" Black Fall got punched by Dazzle._

"_You leave my-" Dazzle got kicked by Sand ding._

"_You stupid femme stay out of it!" yelled Sling Shot._

"_NO, let's do something that Sentinels father will blame on him, hurting Dazzle, you better run!" Black Fall started to chase Dazzle._

_Dazzle ran down the hall, she didn't want to get hurt, or Auto Steele would blame it on Sentinel and hurt him, all though she did hate Sentinel._

_Sentinel watched Dazzle run off down the hall._

_He chased after Ratchet, to see if he was okay, Auto Steele would find Dazzle so Sentinel kind of worried, but he cared more about his friend, then his spoiled rotten sister, no half-sister._

"_Are you okay?" asked Sentinel as he hugged Ratchet._

"_Why did my care takers name me Ratchet" cried Ratchet, as he dug his face into his hands._

"_Because they hopped into the future and saw you were the best medic and needed a good fixing name, so they named you Ratchet. I like the name Ratchet, it's better than my name, who would name someone Sentinel, it rhymes with lentil" giggled Sentinel._

"_Did they really hop into the future?" asked Ratchet as he raised an optic._

"_Yep, they did" smiled Sentinel as they walked back to class._

"_Do you really think I will be a medic someday?" asked Ratchet as they sat down in their desks, side by side._

"_you'll be a Chief Medical Officer" smiled Sentinel as they pulled out their books._

_That made Ratchet smile, he wanted to be the best medic ever._

"_What do you want to be?" asked Ratchet._

"_Well it's kind of crazy, but I want to be a prime" whispered Sentinel, he didn't want anyone else hearing his dream._

"_Ya well make sure of that!" yelled Sling Shot as he charged Sentinel._

_Sentinel got up and zipped off. Sling Shot ran into the desk. Sentinel ran out of the school, and down the road._

_Sentinel didn't stop, he ran down the street he lived on, it had huge houses, but Sentinel lived in the biggest house ever. He ran until he was home._

"_You little brat!" yelled Auto Steel as he snatched Sentinels arm and dragged him to the living room, to where Dazzle was. She was crying, and had bruises all over her._

"_This is your entire fault!" snapped Auto Steele as he pointed to Dazzle._

"_No it isn't" yelled Jewel Stone as she took Sentinel._

"_Yes it is, when will you stop defending him!" barked Auto Steele as he snatched Sentinel back, but Jewel Stone clung on to him._

"_You leave him alone." Jewel Stone took Sentinel, she ran up the marble black stairs, then turned down the hall to her room. Auto Steele followed them._

"_Sentinel go down stairs please, I have to talk to your father about something" said Jewel Stone as she let Sentinel go._

_Sentinel ran down stairs, but he still heard his care takers fighting._

_He listened real carefully._

"_You cheated on me, then had another sparkling that's not even ours, and you love that sparkling more than Sentinel!" yelled Jewel Stone as she shut the door._

"_I told you to not talk about that!" barked Auto Steele._

"_Why, you're a pride full idiot who only cares for himself!" yelled Jewel Stone. _

"_I give you everything and you treat me like this!" yelled Auto Steele._

"_You give me-" she stopped when a gun fire went off._

_Sentinel ran up the mansion stairs to Jewel Stone._

_The smell of gun powder filled the room, Sentinel looked at were Jewel Stone got shot, it was badly bleeding; her pink armor was covered in bloody blue energon._

"_Mom" cried Sentinel._

"_R..r..run" Auto Steele shot at Jewel Stone again._

_Sentinel ran away, he ran down stairs, and crawled into his secret hideout, which was hidden in the right corner of the basement._

_The basement was made of wooden beams, it had lots of fun places to hide, but it was also very dangerous, it had lots of loose wires and cables hanging everywhere._

_Dazzle climbed up the ladder to join him they were as quiet as they could be._

"_Sentinel, time to go with mommy" sneered Auto Steele as he loaded his gun up and slowly walked down the stairs, Sentinel could hear each stair creak as Auto Steele made his way down to the basement._

_Auto Steele walked around, and shot at their secret hideout._

_Auto Steele shot Dazzle, she fell out and went off line._

_He held the gun to his head and shot, killing himself._

_Sentinel slowly walked out, his family was gone within 50 seconds, he was glad that Auto Steele couldn't bug him anymore._

_The maids came running in, and stared at the dead family and Sentinel in the middle of all of it._

_Sentinel ran up to his mom, the maids were taking her away, she had a thick black cloth over her beautiful Rose pink and bronze paint._

_A tear dripped down Sentinels cheek as one of the maids took him away._

_Sentinel was transferred to a faster home 3 days after the death of his family._

"_Miss, how long will I stay here?" asked Sentinel, as the social worker took him to his new home._

"_For a little while" replied the social worker._

"_Will I see Ratchet again?" asked Sentinel as they walked up the steps to the huge black house, it looked haunted._

"_Maybe again someday" she replied as she rang the huge door bell._

"_Hello?" an old femme awnsered the door, she was hunched over and her armor was really worn out, her voice had a high squeaky ring to it._

"_I'll sleep outside" Sentinel started for the dog house but the social worker stopped him._

"_Sentinel this is Ms. Willioder" Smiled the social worker as she went inside._

_The house was old, falling apart. But it had a home feeling to it. It was clean and cozy._

"_Hello, what is your name?" asked the old lady as she sat down._

"_I'm Sentinel, who are you?" smiled Sentinel as he sat down on the rocker._

"_You can call me Dianna" Smiled Dianna._

"_Well, good bye Sentinel, behave yourself" the social worker zoomed out and drove off._

"_So, what would you like to do?" smiled Dianna as she walked over to the fire place and sat down in the rocker._

"_Well, I do like stories" Sentinel sat down on the pillow._

"_Well, I got plenty of those, but they have lots of killing in them" Dianna said._

"_HA, I saw lots of that. My pa killed my whole family within a minute" replied Sentinel._

"_poor you, the boy I had before you had his family killed to, poor fella, he was called Megatronus. He had a lot of problems, but he just needed someone to love him, because on one would. He is better now, but I never saw him again" Dianna smiled._

"_What happened to him?" asked Sentinel, his optics wide with curiosity._

"_I just took care of him for only a month. I don't know where he is now" Dianna looked at Sentinel, he was so innocent, yet seen so much._

"_So, you will only care for me, for a little while? Then I half to go?" asked Sentinel._

"_Yes, maybe someone will adopt a cutie like you" Smiled Dianna, Sentinel jumped onto her lap._

_Sentinel missed his ma, tears formed in his eyes._

"_I miss my ma" cried Sentinel as he hugged Dianna._

"_Yes, I miss my ma too" Dianna stroked Sentinels helm._

"_But I'm a big boy I should cry" Sentinel whipped his tears away._

"_Your only 5, it's okay to cry" Dianna smiled at Sentinel._

"_Really, did you have your family die?" asked Sentinel._

"_Yes, it was when I was really little, 2 years old, and there was a big fire. I was really lucky to escape, my family died then" Dianna missed her family._

"_How do your stories have killing in it?" asked Sentinel._

"_I was a warrior for the army, I saw so many people die. My eyes are spoiled because of it" Dianna remembered how brutally her friends were killed._

"_I'm tired" yawned Sentinel as he rubbed his optics._

"_Let's go get tucked in" Dianna said, Sentinel hopped of her lap and they started up stairs._

"_Here is your room" Dianna showed Sentinel his room._

_Sentinel ran over and hopped on his berth, then pulled the covers over him._

"_Good night Sentinel" smiled Dianna as she kissed Sentinel on the top of his head, then walked out._

"_Good night" whispered Sentinel as he shut his optics and fell into recharge._

Sentinel awoke, he had the most awful dream a bot could have, but he didn't complain. It was pitch black in his room; he tripped and stumbled to get to the door.

He walked out to see all the bots doing their usual thing, with annoying sparkling's running around like crazy.

Sentinel stared at them, they stopped and hid behind Arcee.

"Relax Sentinel, they are just kids" Arcee was scared of Sentinel, but she tried to not show it.

"Annoying sparkling's" grumbled Sentinel as he started to type on the computer.

"Someone had a bad sleep" Arcee whispered to Elita-one.

"You can be the front line in the battle today" growled Sentinel as he stomped off.

"But that's suicide!" Arcee yelled.

"Think twice next time before you speak of someone!" barked Sentinel.

"Someone is screwed up" grumbled Arcee as she started to walk away, but Sentinel grabbed her wrist.

"Hey let go!" yelled Arcee as she clawed at Sentinels hand.

Sentinel slapped her hard enough that she fell to the floor.

"Think" said Sentinel as he walked away.

Hot Rod came over and helped her up.

"Who screwed him up?" asked Arcee as she rubbed the left side of her face.

"I have no idea, but that is going to leave a bruise" Hot Rod looked at where Sentinel slapped her.

"You okay?" asked one of the sparkling's, Dark flame, as he walked up to Arcee.

"Ya, but front line, I'm not looking forward to that" Arcee frowned at the thought.

"What'd you do?" asked Hot Rod as they walked out side.

"Say he was grumpy" smirked Arcee.

"Ohh that explains a lot" smirked Hot Rod.

"But it's no reason to strike, if I were him I wouldn't strike" Arcee looked at the dusty mountains, this side of the earth was ugly, but there were parts of the earth, where it was really pretty.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Yelled Optimus as he transformed and took off.

"Hey no warning!" Arcee transformed and took off after him, but she was left in his dust.

"Sniff, sniff… who farted" teased Sun Streaker.

"You did" yelled Blue Streak.

"Did not!" yelled Sun Streaker.

"Did too!" Blue Streaker yelled back.

"Shut up!" yelled Iron hide as he drove in between the two.

All the Autobots followed Optimum's lead, to the factory, where the decepticons where sucking all the power plants energy, to make energon cubes.

"Autobots, as expected, I hope you like bombs" smirked Star Scream as he transformed and rolled out.

"Bombs?" asked Iron Hide as he raised an optic.

"Catch" Sky warp passed something to Arcee.

"BOMB!" everyone yelled, then took cover.

"WHAT AM I SUP-"It exploded, while Arcee was still holding it, smoke filled the entire power plant, the walls crumbled and shifted, and gas leaked everywhere.

"Arcee" Springer ran over to her, her optics were shut, and she was badly burned.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sentinel stayed at Dianna's place for 2 weeks, then he had to leave.**

_Hot tears streamed down Sentinels eyes as he looked out the car window. He didn't want to leave; Dianna treated him like he was her own, but he had to move on._

"_Why do I have to go?" asked Sentinel as he wiped the tears away from his eyes._

"_Sweaty, you have to move on in life. If you don't, you'll rust" Said the femme who was driving the car._

'_What's that supposed to mean?' Sentinel thought, looking at the steel buildings they drove past._

"_So where am I going now?" asked Sentinel as he looked up front._

"_An orphanage, until we can find you a home to stay in for a little while." replied the femme as she came to a stop._

'_I am going to die' thought Sentinel as he walked up the steps to the orphanage._

"_Hello, come in!" the Lady working at the orphanage opened the door, Sentinel and the driver walked in._

_The steps were old and wooden, each one creaked as Sentinel walked up the stairs into the orphanage._

"_So he will be staying here until we can find him a home" said the driver._

"_Why don't you go get settle in while I'll talk to the lady" said the driver as she showed the way up stairs._

_Sentinel slowly walked up the wooden steps to see a room, it had black beams and the walls were painted white, it had over 20 berths in the room._

"_Hello" said a Blue and red mech, as he sat on the bed closest to the window._

"_Hi, I'm Sentinel, who are you?" asked Sentinel as he walked over to the mech._

"_I'm Orion Pax and that is your bed." Orion pointed to the bed beside his._

"_Thank you" replied Sentinel as he hopped onto the berth, it was as hard as concrete._

"_So, where do you come from?" asked Orion as he stared at Sentinel._

"_Well, I don't know where I come from, but I use to live in a huge house, until my pa killed my mom, then my sister…and you are kind of creeping me out" Sentinel was being stared at._

"_Well, your pa isn't very nice" frowned Orion as he started to look out the window._

"_What's your story?" asked Sentinel as he rested his hands on his chin and crossed his arms._

"_I was found in a fire when I was 3, I couldn't remember my name so they named me. Now I'm 4" replied Orion as he shrugged his shoulders._

"_So you don't remember your family?" asked Sentinel._

"_Aww look another pip squeak" teased an older mech._

"_Piss of" barked Sentinel as he turned around._

"_What was that" asked one of the older mechs as he turned around._

"_Ya get out of here" yelled a mech from behind._

_They turned around to see an adult._

"_We were just leaving" they all zoomed out of the room, leaving Sentinel and Orion sitting on the bed._

"_Don't let them tease you, their just being afts" he walked out._

_Orion and Sentinel just stared at each other, then started to grin._

"_Well, we are to lucky mechs" smiled Sentinel._

"_Are you kidding! We were almost scrap we are SUPER LUCKY" Orion threw his hands in the air, but fell of his berth and landed on the floor._

"_The floor looks softer than our berths" giggled Sentinel as he helped Orion up._

"_So…did I tell you my name…I have a horrible memory chip" said Orion as he rubbed his helm._

"_I agree you have a horrible memory chip" Sentinel said._

_The door opened and a couple walked in, the femme was purple and the mech was green._

'_They look like that human show Barney' Sentinel tried to not giggle._

"_What are they doing here?" whispered Sentinel as he watched them walk over to the little femme sitting on the berth._

"_Ariel, where are you!?" yelled the femme as she went to the door._

"_Okay, Okay I'm coming!" a pink and white femme walked into the room._

_Orion just stared at her, she was the pretest femme he ever saw._

_Sentinel saw Orion staring at the femme, so he got up and walked over to her._

"_Hello! I'm guessing you're Ariel. This is my friend Orion, he thinks you're the prettiest femme ever" Sentinel was doing this to tease Orion._

"_SENTINEL!" Orion's cheeks went red when Ariel looked at him, then smiled._

_Ariel walked up to Orion and smiled at his red cheeks._

"_I'm Ariel, who would a gentle mech just like you be called?" Ariel gave him pretty eyes then giggled._

"_Uhh, Orion Pax" Orion shook her hand._

"_Come on Ariel, we have to go" her care takers walked out._

"_Well, see ya" Ariel ran out with red cheeks._

"_You're too young to have a femme friend" teased Sentinel as he gave Orion pretty eyes._

"_What are you doing?" asked Orion._

"_I'm teasing you, don't you get it?" asked Sentinel as he stared at Orion in disbelieves._

"_No I don't get it" said Orion as he hopped of the berth and danced around the room._

'_Only if I had a video recorder' smirked Sentinel as he giggled at Orion._

"_What?" asked Orion as he stopped._

"_This is how you dance" Sentinel started hopping around the room laughing._

"_You need dancing lessons" giggled Orion as he watched Sentinel jumping._

Sentinel watched Ratchet fix Arcee, she had just gotten blown up by a bomb.

'How foolish femmes are. Who would catch a bomb?' Sentinel thought as he walked away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Springer asked Ratchet as soon as he walked out of the room.

"Yes, she will be okay" Ratchet said.

"You're positive?" teased Side Swipe.

"Yes" said Ratchet.

"Absolutely sure" giggled Blue Streak.

"Yes" grumbled Ratchet.

"Super sure" teased Side Swipe.

Ratchet picked up a wrench and started towards the two teasing mechs, they went off running.

"Scaredy cats!" teased Hot Rod as he walked out of the room where Arcee was.

"Watchet, it Cee okay?" asked the youngest sparkling (2 years).

"Yes she will be okay, here she comes" Ratchet smiled.

"Cee!" Yelled Anya, the youngest.

"Hey" whispered Arcee as she walked to her quarters.

"Are you sure she is okay?" asked Hot Rod as he came up from behind Ratchet.

"She has 3 degree burns, but yes she is okay" said Ratchet as he walked back into his lab.

Sentinel walked to his quarters to think.

"Sentinel?" asked Optimus as he came in.

"Yes?" Sentinel looked up at him.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Optimus as he sat beside him on his berth.

"Just my past, it's all coming back to me and I'm trying to ignore it" replied Sentinel as he looked away.

"Why ignore it?" asked Optimus as he raised an optic.

"Because" he walked out.

'Sentinel, you don't make sense' thought Optimus as he followed him out.

**I would love a positive review.**

**Thanx 4 reading, I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sentinel!" yelled the social worker._

_Sentinel had zipped out of the car, once he found out he was going to boot camp he panicked, he had just turned 6 and didn't want this for a birthday present._

_"Come back!" she yelled as she chased after him._

_He ran down the street and dashed into the back allies, then hid in a crate._

_"Sentinel, it isn't so bad" she was lying, it was horrible._

_'Sorry miss' he thought as he heard her calling for him._

_He crawled into the crate, and hoped no one would find him. Tears leaked out of his optics; first he lost his family, the Dianna and now Orion._

_"I am not going to make any more friends" he whispered._

_He leaned agents the crate, it was wooden and had just enough room for him._

_"Come on, this is the last of it!" yelled a worker as he picked the crate up and loaded it onto the truck._

_'I am so doomed' he thought as the truck started to drive away._

_He peeked out of a crack in the crate; he had no idea where he was going._

_3 hours passed, the truck stopped and the crates were unloaded. Once the crate that Sentinel was in, was placed on the ground, he hopped out and ran._

_He was in a huge city._

_"Hey look!" the worker pointed to Sentinel._

_Sentinel took off down the street; he didn't want to go to boot camp._

_"Kiddo, come back!" yelled the worker, Sentinel didn't look back, he just kept running._

_He turned into a back ally and took a rest._

_"Why the hurry?" asked a voice from behind._

_He turned around to see a femme; she was indigo color with the most beautiful optics Sentinel had ever seen._

_"It's complicated, I am Sentinel, who are you?" asked Sentinel as he walked over to the femme._

_"Velvet" Velvet smiled at Sentinel._

_'Ditch the no more friends' part' thought Sentinel as he smiled at her._

_"Do you want to be friends?" asked Velvet as she took him to the park._

_"Sure, so what do you like to do?" asked Sentinel as they climbed up the slide._

_"Break rules" giggled Velvet as she climbed on top of the club house that was at the playground._

_"Hmm, I like… I haven't thought about that part" replied Sentinel as he thought of what he liked._

_"What are you scared of? I am scared of Sling shot. He is really mean" Velvet looked at Sentinel._

_"This is my old home" Sentinel gasped, recognizing the surroundings._

_"Cool, why did you leave?" asked Velvet as she climbed up the monkey bars._

_"Well, my family died so I went all over the place" Sentinel said as he looked up at her, her metal skirt was falling off._

_"Your skirt is falling off" Sentinel said as he went to join her._

_"I have pants on too, but Thanx" she let go of the monkey bars and pulled her skirt, which was up to her knees, up._

_"Have you been to school?" asked Sentinel as he jumped down._

_"Yep, why?" asked Velvet as they went to go sit down on the bench._

_"I use to have a best friend in one of the schools. And when you mentioned Sling shot, I remembered him from my school. So I was wondering if you knew Ratchet?" asked Sentinel as they started for her place._

_"Yep, I know him. He is almost 5, right?" asked Velvet._

_"I think so" replied Sentinel._

_"Do you want to stay with me?" asked Velvet as she turned onto a back ally._

_"Sure!" replied Sentinel as he followed her._

_They arrived at an old hotel that was now shut down, she crawled thru a window, and Sentinel followed her._

_The hotel was old and dusty. There were big sheets over the old furniture and a huge stair well, going up stairs to all the rooms._

_"Whoa" Sentinel looked around, it was bigger than his old house, and really dirty._

_"19 others live here too, we have a care taker. We travel around so we don't get caught. I just started school, and we are moving in 3 months" Velvet gave him a tour of the old hotel._

_"How long have you been here for?" asked Sentinel as they walked up stairs._

_"2 weeks and 4 days" replied Velvet as they walked into her room._

_"This is your room! It is huge!" Sentinel gasped at the size of her room, it was bigger than Dazzles room, and had a huge bed in the middle of it._

_"This is my room, it is the smallest room in the hotel but the bed is super soft" Velvet jumped into the bed and bounced up and down._

_Sentinel joined her; they bounced until they grew tired and fell asleep._

_When Sentinel awoke, it was light. He could see the dust, thru the sun light that streamed thru the windows._

_"Come on!" yelled Velvet as she bounced on the bed, knocking Sentinel off._

_"AY!" yelled Sentinel as he went over the edge of the bed._

_"Sorry" giggled Velvet as she helped Sentinel up onto the bed._

_"What should we do today!" They started bouncing on the bed again._

_"Its summer! We can do whatever we want, but first let's get breakfast!" yelled Velvet as she jumped off the bed and raced down stairs._

_Sentinel ran with her, they were going to the parade that was in the town square._

_"Be careful Velvet, and be sure to not be caught" yelled an older mech, around 14 years of age._

_"I will!" Velvet yelled as she crawled out the window with Sentinel._

_They ran down the street, making sure no one would notice them._

_"So, how are we going to get something to eat?" asked Sentinel as they slowed down and started thru the enormous crowd._

_"Watch" whispered Velvet._

_She went over to a table that had a bunch of goodies on it, and went to the back._

_In the back, was a box of energon treats. Velvet grabbed the box and ran away, Sentinel ran with her._

_No one saw them, so they weren't followed._

_One they were in a back allies, they stopped and enjoyed the treats._

_"So, what next?" asked Sentinel, as he wiped the energon off his face._

_"Watch the parade!" squeaked Velvet._

_They snuck into the massive crowed and watched all the huge vehicles drive by._

_They enjoyed it, until they saw an officer walk by, he glared at them._

_"Spot a family, then walk close to them, but carful that they don't notice" whispered Velvet as she walked close to a family._

_Sentinel copied her, the officer slowly walked away._

_"Close one" sighed Velvet._

_"Velvet, we have to go come on" said a femme from out of the crowed._

_"Glimmer, why do we have to? And can I take my friend?" Velvet asked._

_"Fine with me, but were going. Come on" Glimmer said as she started back to the hotel._

_Once they got there, everyone was in a rush to pack their belongings._

_"What are you packing?" asked Sentinel._

_"My mom's and dad's things, I only have pictures, and a necklace" replied Velvet._

_Suddenly there was a big smash, the officers were here._

_They heard the stomping of footsteps, coming up stairs._

_"Hide!"_

Sentinel marched down the hall, he didn't know why he was so mad.

The constant yelling of sparking play was making his horrible head ach worse.

"Shut up!" grumbled Sentinel as he glared at the sparking, as if he were to whip them.

"Sentinel relax, their sparking's, it's what they do" Hot rod said.

"They are annoying!" barked Sentinel.

"Chillax!" Hot rod was getting nervous, Sentinel was dangerous when he got mad.

"Chillax! You're more pathetic than I thought coming up with stupid sayings like that!" Yelled Sentinel.

"Me pathetic! You're the one who is pathetic!" Hot rod yelled back at Sentinel.

They started a huge fight, all the sparkling ran out of the room.

"Stop!" yelled Optimus as he marched into the room.

"He started it!" yelled Hot rod.

"You called me pathetic!" yelled Sentinel.

"You called me it first!" growled Hot rod.

"STOP!" yelled Optimus, now mostly everyone in the base was in the room.

"Until you can get your act together Sentinel, you are grounded from my ark" growled Sentinel.

Sentinel transformed and raced off.

"I thought I was scrap" Hot rod sighed.

"You're not the only one who thought they were scrap once" Arcee shivered.

Sentinel drove off into the desert, he hated the Autobots ever since they killed Velvet…

To be continued…

**Leave a review, I would love if you told me how you liked story.**

**Thanx 4 reading.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sentinels POV**_

_They were too late. Soldiers came charging in, they were identical with no way to tell em apart. A cloud of dust blew thru the air, swirling around Sentinel and Velvet, making them even easier to spot, even though they were already spotted._

"_Over there" the soldier pointed to Velvet._

"_Where, I can't see the two sparkling's over by the wall" teased one of the soldiers, but he got smacked by another soldier._

"_You leave her alone!" Sentinel scratched at a solder, hiding Velvet behind him._

_They came closer to Sentinel and Velvet, they were mainly after Velvet for some reason, but Sentinel scratched and hissed every time they came too close._

"_What is taking you so long?" asked one of the Mechs as he walked into the room._

_The soldiers just grumbled, and then hit Sentinel, knocking him out._

_The last things Sentinel saw was Velvet getting carried out of the room, and him being left behind._

_When Sentinel awoke, he was in a dark room. It had the smell of smoke and dust. It was pitch black; impossible to see anything._

_They took both of them. In a way Sentinel felt happy, but then he realized he was trapped in a dark room all by himself._

_Tears ran down his face, he had just lost another friend. Even though he had known her for a day or 2, he fell in love with her._

_Her dark paint job suited her bright blue dazzling optics perfectly. And her personality was indescribable. He was only 6, but he was in love._

_He sniffed and wiped away his tears. He never thought that there might be a way out._

_Slowly, he walked thru the room, banging and clattering into jars and old paint cans before he reached a door that towered over him._

_The door was locked, now why wasn't he surprised. But he noticed a window, above the door._

_Sentinel thought, and thought…and thought. He wasn't too smart; after all, he never did finish school._

_As he started to walk the other way, he remembered his dream. His old forgotten dream, that was pushed out of his life once his family died. He still really did want to become a prime. _

_Doubt filled his head, he wouldn't become a prime, he wouldn't ever marry Velvet, which he really wanted to do, and he wouldn't even get out of this stinking room._

_But, in all his doubt, there was a tiny ray of hope. There was a chance he would accomplish his goal and his dream, marry Velvet and live happily ever after._

_But happily ever after didn't exist in his world. Bummer. _

_Once Sentinel found the other side of the room, he looked for anything he could use as a stepping stool._

'_Nothing' he thought as he banged into another wall._

_The room was a medium size, big enough to hold about 50 adults. Sentinel was almost 2 meters tall, and a usual adult was about 7 meters, maybe 10._

"_Adults are fat" grumbled Sentinel as he went back to the door._

"_What?" shrieked a voice from the far corner._

_That made Sentinel jump, he slowly turned around to see another femme. _

_She was pink and white, about 3 years younger than himself and had 2 metal buns on each side of her head. But he couldn't really see that in the dark._

_She was pretty but Velvet was lovely. Big difference there._

"_Adults are not fat!" barked the small pink femme as she crossed her arms._

"_Are too, who are you?" asked Sentinel._

"_Arcee, adults are not fat. Besides, someday you'll be an adult" snapped Arcee._

'_A brat, I hate brats' thought Sentinel, sighing._

"_How did we get here?" asked Sentinel as he rolled his optics._

"_I don't know" Arcee replied, shrugging her tiny shoulders._

'_How helpful' sighed Sentinel as he walked to the door way._

_He tripped over a paint can, smacking his face into the pavement._

_He started to say all the curse words he knew, and he knew allot of em._

_Then it really hit him, a big fat idea that would save him, free him, free Velvet, where ever she was, and then make him look like a hero. So when he went to the high counsel, he would show his bravery and become the best prime. And then he would be irresistible to Velvet, and they would marry and have lots of sparkling's and…he went too far._

'_A little too far on that idea' smirked Sentinel as he got back up._

_He took the paint can, and placed it down in front of the door, once he had 20 paint cans staked like stairs, he climbed. It was a hard job, but he did it, and was so proud once he got to the top._

_As Sentinel flopped out the open window, fear struck him. He saw it. A giant one eyed robot. He was purple, and was turned away from Sentinel._

_He didn't bother to see what it was working on and continued down the old dusty hall._

_The hall was lighted with flickering light bulbs that swung from the cracked celling, making Sentinel shiver._

"_Velvet!" he whispered._

_A small whimper came from down the hall._

_He raced down the hall, only to smack into a wall._

"_Velvet where are you?" whispered Sentinel as he clenched his bleeding nose._

_Beside him, small whimpers came from a locked room._

_Sentinel shook the door, locked. He looked above the door, it didn't have a window._

_He heard loud footsteps coming from down the hall. It was the one eyed freak._

"_You! Hault!" he yelled._

_It wasn't very necessary, Sentinel was already trapped at the end of the hall, with nowhere to go._

_But a boom saved Sentinel._

_Adults rushed into the laboratory, catching the one eyed freak, and saving Velvet._

_Solders, different from the ones who raided them earlier, busted open all the doors, letting 23 sparkling's out. Velvet wasn't the one whimpering, but she was in the same locked room. _

_Sentinels eyes started to tear up with joy as he watched Velvet exit the room. He ran to her and threw his arms around her._

"_In a way, I thought I would never see you again" cried Sentinel._

"_I thought the same thing" cried Velvet, hugging him tight._

_They earned a whole lot of awws from the soldiers that saved them, but later, they were sent off to where they were supposed to be._

"_Good bye" Sentinel felt as if he had a huge lump in his thought, he would probably never see her again._

"_Good bye" tears dripped down Velvets cheek plates, and on to her armor._

_They hugged, before they were forced to get into 2 separate vehicles, which would take them in 2 separate ways._

_This wasn't like him leaving Orion, or Dianna._

_This wasn't like Dazzle dying, or it wasn't like his mom dying, even know that punched a hole in his heart._

_This was his love leaving. He didn't tell her he loved her, but if you looked at his optics, it was easy to see he was in love._

_His only chances with her where gone, maybe they would have become spark mates and would have had a bunch of sparkling's._

_But all those chances were gone._

Sentinel drove thru the desert, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

He remembered Velvet, and the day he was told she had died.

He would revenge her; she died half way into the Great War. And once he had found out who had killed her, he was even more furious.

Ya she may have been a decepticon, but that didn't stop him from loving her, the best part was, she loved him back.

Sentinel came to a stop, once he reached the forest.

He transformed and started thru them. They were thin at first, but then thickened into a jungle.

'What should I do, I can't stand living in the same base of a murder' he thought as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

'Wait, we're all murders' Sentinel slouched.

Thoughts raced thru his mind, what should he do? Where should he go?

"Ahh, Sentinel prime. A pleasure to see you." said a raspy voice from behind.

Sentinel jumped and pulled out his weapons, only to see Megatron.

"Megatron, what do you want?" grumbled Sentinel as he aimed his weapon at the spot right between his eyes.

"You" smirked Megatron.

"What about me?" Sentinel slowly lowered his weapons.

"You're a great fighter, you hate the Autobots. You would make a perfect Decepticon." Megatron circled him, as if he were a vulture.

"Like I would do that" Sentinel thought it was a good idea, but he was still unsure about it.

"If your absolute sure" Megatron turned around, waiting for an answer.

"Fine!"

**Mwahaha! **

**Cliff hanger! I just love those.**

**So, can you guess what Autobots killed Sentinels love…if they even killed her.**

**Review! I just love those too!**

**Thanx 4 reading **


	5. Chapter 5

_2 words: What Sentinel really hated was boot camp. This didn't screw him up, it just made him violent._

_Thank primus it was over. At 16 years of age, he knew a lot of things._

_Sentinel did more thinking than he did doing._

_He thought of what it would be like if his family was still alive. But that was fate, leading him to his destiny. Everything happened for a reason. _

_Yes he did miss his mom, but he wouldn't have met Orion, or Dianna, or most important…Velvet. He missed Velvet so much; he would give up anything to see her again. Even though he didn't have anything to give up._

_It was a cloudy after noon, and everything was gloomy. For some reason Sentinel loved this weather. He felt like it was his place, grey clouds, and stormy weather. Perfect._

_He was being brought to a home; he was a bit happier when he heard the news of him being possibly adopted. _

_In a way he was kind of sad, but happy. In a way he wanted to continue his journey, searching for Velvet. _

_He hadn't seen her yet, but he was determent find her._

"_Are we there yet?" asked Sentinel as he looked up front._

"_Yes" grumbled the driver as he pulled up to a train station._

_Sentinel was told where to get off, and what train to get onto. He had no problem remembering the easy directions. _

_Sentinel boarded the train, and made sure he had his ticket._

_The train had lots of people, young and old on it._

_He sat by a window seat and looked at all the people doing their daily lives._

_It was boring until he spotted a familiar figure he had seen 9 years ago. Velvet. He felt his spark beat a little faster. _

_Velvet was walking alone; her dazzling blue optics were lovelier than the last time he had seen her. Her paint job was still indigo, making her optic color sticks out._

_She moved stealthy, making sure no one saw her, and boarded onto the same train that Sentinel was on._

_He made sure he was well groomed, and looked for her. He felt nervous and happy, forgetting where he had to go._

_Sure enough, she walked down the train aisle, looking for somewhere to sit._

_Velvet was just about to pass him, when 2 Mechs, around the age of 18 came out of their seats and blocked her way._

"_Hey, aren't you suppose to have a guardian" said one of the Mechs, who blocked her from getting by._

"_I am fine" Velvet tried getting thru, but they wouldn't let her._

"_Where you off to so quick?" asked one of the Mechs, taking her hand, but Velvet snatched her hand away._

"_Please leave me alone, I already have a partner" Velvet said, hesitating. She was not a good liar._

"_You don't have a partner. But I think you know you already know you're a horrible liar" one of the Mechs smirked._

_Sentinel got up and took Velvet's hand. He sat her down on his seat near the window, and stood up to the two Mechs._

"_Ay, we saw her first!" barked one of the Mechs._

"_I saw her first" Sentinel replied._

"_Did not" the older Mech yelled. _

_Now everyone was looking at them._

"_If it isn't the twerp Mech, whose family died over 10 years ago" smirked one of the Mechs._

'_This was Sand Ding and Black fall, the old school bullies' thought Sentinel._

"_Hey its Sentinel the lentil!" Yelled Black fall._

_Sentinel had enough, he kicked Black fall, causing him to stumble back and fall hard on his aft._

"_Why you twerp!" yelled Sand Ding as threw a punch at Sentinel, but he dodged it, as if he were a ninja._

"_Ay, boys cut it out!" yelled an adult Mech as he stud from his seat._

"_Ya, don't worry, your both pretty" teased someone else._

"_He took our femme!" yelled Black fall as he got up._

"_Seriously? Over a femme?" asked the mech._

"_You should have seen the way they were treating her!" replied Sentinel._

"_Just sit down!" yelled the ticked collector._

_Sentinel sat down, as if nothing happened. But Black Fall and Sand Ding just glared at him, and then sat down._

"_Sentinel, is that really you?" asked Velvet as she stared at him in disbelieve, her hand trembling as she reached out for him._

"_Who else would it be? I always have your back." smiled Sentinel._

_Velvet threw her arms around him, he was so happy to see her; he couldn't get the grin off his face._

_He noticed that Velvet had stuck her tongue at Black Fall and Sand Ding, making them frown and look away._

"_So, what have you been doing all these years?" asked Sentinel._

"_Running, I am escaping to a small town about 700 miles from here" she replied._

_Sentinel was going to a town 234 miles away from there to be adopted. He thought how he could make this work, and then it hit him!_

_Faster than a speeding train!_

"_Why don't we go together!?" Sentinel said, startling Velvet._

"_For real?" asked Velvet as she raised an optic._

_He nodded, both growing excited about their new plans. They were going to run away together, just like a romantic novel Sentinel had finished reading. He had made sure no one knew about the novel. But it gave Sentinel ideas on how to get Velvet to feel the same way he felt about her. _

"_So, we have a long journey ahead of us" Sentinel's journey was complete, and a new destiny now awaited him. He was really excited about his new path. _

_Hours passed by and the train went on and on, the land scape flew by. Their stop was in 500 miles._

_The train slowly came to a stop. At Natisferged Station. _

"_Sentinel, look!" Velvet pointed to police officers, coming onto the train._

_Velvet snuck off the back of the train with Sentinel quietly following her. But he looked back at the police officers, coming onto the train._

"_Velvet Shandon!" yelled one of the officers, spotting her._

_Now was his call, Sentinel raced out of the train, and him and Velvet dashed down the paved street, not daring to looking over their shoulders. _

_They stopped in a store to catch their breath, and to hide._

"_Why were they after you?" asked Sentinel._

"_Because my parents want me married to some rich Mech, 3 years older than me. I would sooner be living on the streets and free, than in a fancy house and trapped" replied Velvet as she looked if anyone was following._

_Sentinel was confused, but then caught on._

"_Ohh…" said Sentinel._

"_Well, anyway. I have friends who will help us in 2 towns away from here. So, are you in? And once you are in, you can't quit" Velvet looked at Sentinel._

"_Anything for you" he smirked, making her blush._

"_Let's go, coast is clear" _

Sentinel walked into the decepticons ship. Everyone was watching him.

"Sentinel is no longer an Autobot" smirked Megatron as he welcomed Sentinel in.

Everyone clapped and cheered. It was weird for Sentinel. For some reason, the decepticons wanted him on their side. One of the main reasons was that he hated the Autobots, and he was always kicking decepticon aft.

"Let me show you around" Megatron said in a raspy voice that gave Sentinel the chills.

They walked down the hall, there were many quarters on the ship, and many parts that Sentinel had never seen.

They were walking down to the rec room, when Sentinel spotted a femme walking out of the room.

She had indigo paint with a black trimming. The main thing Sentinel noticed about her was her optics. They dazzled a baby blue which perfectly matched her paint job.

Sentinel watched her as she exited the rec room, and walked down the hall and went into her quarters.

"She is Indigo, charming isn't she. The only thing is, her spark mate died a long time ago, and she refuses to pick a new one" Megatron and Sentinel walked into the room, " But I will change her mind, she is to be mine." Megatron continued.

'That can't be Velvet, she died a long time ago' Sentinel looked at all the decepticons in the rec room, ignoring what Megatron was saying.

He was welcomed by 3 femmes, he noticed them from school, back when he was 4 almost 5.

After he was done his tour, he decided to go see Indigo.

He remembered her quarters, and went to the door.

Sentinel knocked, and it was answered by Indigo.

"The new Decepticon" she smirked.

"May I come in?" asked Sentinel.

She let him in, her quarters was bigger than his quarters back in the Autobots headquarters. It had a small table ever in the left corner. And a huge soft berth in the right. Her wash racks were located thru a door, near the table.

"So, what is your name?" asked Indigo as she sat on her berth with Sentinel.

"First what is yours?" asked Sentinel.

"Indigo" replied Indigo.

'Maybe…' Sentinel thought.

"So, what is yours?" asked Indigo as she looked at Sentinel.

"Sentinel" he replied.

"You liar, Sentinel died over 23 years ago" Indigo snapped suddenly, standing up and stared at him.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't die 23 years ago" replied Sentinel as he raised an optic.

"You're not Sentinel, and never will be. Now get out." she growled.

Sentinel stood up and walked out. How odd.

**Indigos POV**

"I hate liars" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Tears slipped from her eyes. She missed her beloved spark mate.

Once she found out that he died, she was devastated, and said to herself that she wouldn't have her spark broken again.

So ever since that day, she had refused any Mechs that threw themselves at her.

He must have been an old friend, because only her old friends knew about Sentinel.

One of the main Mechs that wanted her was Megatron. She was starting to hate being a decepticon because of him.

But, after all, it was him that saved her from nearly dying. It was a long long time ago when that happened. She remembered waking up and being told she had survived an Autobot attack, but her spark mate wasn't so lucky.

To be precise, her spark mate died 23 years ago, and forever changed her life.

**Piecing it out? Or is it still confusing…because it is confusing to me!**

**Well, maybe by the next 5 chapters or less, you'll get the whole story line.**

**I would love a review!**

**And Ya, I will still throw in a whole whack of sparkling's.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Velvet and Sentinel had been on the road for 3 days now, and were at their destination._

_It was the day of the primes, and the streets were full with bots, eagerly waiting for the parade._

"_So where are we going?" asked Sentinel as they walked down the busy street, wishing he could hold her hand. _

"_To one of my friend's house" replied Velvet as they made it thru the crowd of bots._

_Velvet had lots of friends; most of them were from the hotel Sentinel stayed in so many years ago._

_Far down the street, they reached a fair sized house that had 3 sparkling's playing in the front yard._

_One of the sparkling's looked over at Velvet and Sentinel. He was red and orange with yellow wings coming out his back. He also had yellow flames on his chest plate._

_The other sparkling was green. But Sentinel didn't really get to see the green sparkling, because he went running into the house once Sentinel and Velvet got there._

"_WHO ARE YOU?" demanded the red and orange sparkling, he had a small sling shot that look harmless, so Sentinel didn't take him seriously. But little did Sentinel know he would have regretted that._

"_I am-"Sentinel go shot by the red and orange sparkling._

_Sentinel clenched his for head, where he got hit, and stumbled back._

"_Easy Hot rod! He is a friend!" Velvet tried to calm the sparkling down, but that did no good._

"_TRAITOR!" screamed the sparkling as he ran out of the house, with a plastic sword and started to hit Velvet in the knee._

"_Hot Rod, Springer! In the house now!" yelled a femme, standing on the front porch with her hands on her hips. She was purple and white. And she was holding a mint green sparkling._

"_Quite the welcome!" teased Velvet._

"_I'm babysitting 'em" she welcomed them in._

_Sentinel walked in, her name was Texture. She also had 4 sparkling's of her own._

"_HEY! I know you, you left me in that dark room!" yelled a pink femme with 2 metal buns, Arcee._

"_Arcee, you're so grown up!" Sentinel jumped back when she came close._

_Arcee was now 13, he recognized her right away. She was alot sweeter to Velvet, than to Sentinel._

"_Hey, I know you!" said another pink femme; she looked like she was 15, a year younger than Sentinel._

"_Ariel, long times no see" smiled Sentinel._

_Ariel looked alot different than last time. One of the main things Sentinel noticed about her was that she had a metal pony tail._

'_These girls and their hair styles, first buns and now pony tails! What next' Sentinel thought._

"_Hey mister!" said a small mint green sparkling._

"_Hello" smiled Sentinel as he looked down at her._

"_I am woon racer!" she squeaked._

"_Moon racer sweet spark" corrected Texture._

"_I am on a play date!" she squeaked._

"_YA!" yelled Hot rod as he hopped up and down._

"_Hot rod, you are almost 14, start acting like it!" snapped Texture._

"_I'm 14 going on 4!" yelled Hot rod as he zipped outside._

"_No, your 14 going on 3" corrected Ariel._

"_And I am 12!" yelled Springer as he jumped on a couch and splatted into the wall._

"_Youch" squinted Velvet._

_Hot rod jumped onto Springer, as soon as he got up. And they rapidly started wrestling. But their wrestling turned into fighting. And their fighting turned into kayos._

"_Lady's, lady's! You're both pretty!" teased Velvet, trying to pull them apart._

_They stopped fighting and stomped off in different directions._

"_Mister, do you have cannons?" asked the blue femme as she walked up to Sentinel._

"_Nope" replied Sentinel._

"_Bummer" she sighed and walked away._

"_She has been dying to see cannons. For some reason, she loves to blow stuff up" smirked Velvet._

"_What's her name?" asked Sentinel._

"_Chromia" replied Velvet._

"_Bed time!" yelled Texture._

"_But we are teenagers!" Ariel yelled back._

"_Exactly why you need your beauty sleep" grinned Texture._

"_But what about Sentinel and Velvet?" asked Chromia as she crossed her arms._

"_They are grownups" replied Texture._

"_Hm" Ariel stomped off._

_Sentinel was tired but wouldn't admit it._

"_Welcome to my daily life!" smirked Texture as she sat down on the arm chair with her fresh cup of oil._

"_Is it like this every day?" asked Sentinel as he and Velvet sat down._

"_No, it's worse" Texture grinned, sipping her oil._

'_I am not going to have this many sparkling's when I'm older. No bot way.' thought Sentinel._

"_Ohhh! They're so adorable! I want a whole house full of them when I'm older." admired Velvet._

_Sentinel choked on air as he looked at Velvet, rethinking just how many sparklings he could handle._

_Texture looked at them._

"_Are you dating?" asked Texture._

_Velvet and Sentinel looked at each other, and then back at Texture._

"_Ohh, I don't know…" replied Sentinel._

_Velvet thought, looked at Sentinel, then thought some more._

'_Please say yes please say yes…' Sentinel thought in his head, over and over again._

"_Ya I guess so" stumbled Velvet._

'_YES! Score for Sentinel. My bravery did kick off!' Thoughts raced thru Sentinels head._

"_Ohh…" grinned Texture._

"_So, have you kissed yet?" asked Texture as she gave them a nice big grin._

"_Nope" replied Velvet._

'_I sure would love to' thought Sentinel as he imagined what it would be like to kiss her._

"_Kiss her kiss her!" Hot rod was hiding behind the couch, whispering things to Sentinel._

"_Hot rod!" snapped Texture._

"_If they kiss I will go to bed, on the right time, for a whole month" Hot rod Begged Sentinel and Velvet._

_Sentinel and Velvet looked at each other, then Hot rod._

"_Hot rod! Bed! Now!" Texture yelled._

_Hot rod mooned, got up and ran to his room._

"_Sorry about that" replied Texture as she sat down, as if nothing ever happened._

"_it's okay" replied Velvet as she sat down as well._

"_Aww, there goes my only chance down the drain" Sentinel thought he was talking in his mind, but he was talking out loud._

_When he looked up, Velvet and Texture were staring at him._

"_For some reason, I think you have been thinking more then you say about Velvet" grinned Texture._

"_How do you know?" asked Sentinel._

"_You were speaking your mind" Velvet replied._

"_Scrap. I was?! Did you hear anything else?" asked Sentinel._

"_Yep, but I need you to say it over again" replied Texture._

"_I'm not that dumb"_

Sentinel walked down the halls of the Decepticon ship, getting his thoughts together.

Velvet had died from an Autobot many years ago. He still couldn't believe it, and the pain of missing her had changed him in many ways.

She had done nothing wrong, and was still killed, heck, she was saving an Autobot, and they turned on her, taking her spark. Her precious spark.

Not only did his spark mate die that day, but any chance of him having sparkling's died as well.

His 3 beautiful daughters, and 4 charming sons. They were gone too soon.

He missed them all dearly, but he was starting to doubt his spark mate's death. After all, he never found her body, yet he found 4 of his sparkling's.

He never found the rest of his sparkling's, but was always searching for them.

If they were Decepticons, they would've all grown up, because it was 23 years ago when his spark mate died, and 3 of his sparkling's were never found.

"Sentinel, is something troubling you?" asked Megatron as he turned onto the hall which Sentinel was on.

"No, I was just thinking about my family" replied Sentinel as he looked at Megatrons bloody red optics.

"What happened to them?" asked Megatron as he raised an optic.

"Most of them were killed by the Autobots" replied Sentinel.

"Which Autobot?" asked Megatron.

"Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Optimus" replied Sentinel.

**Indigo's POV**

Indigo couldn't believe it. It really was Sentinel.

But Megatron had told her clearly, Sentinel had died.

If it was Sentinel, it meant her beloved spark mate was standing before her optics, right this very minute.

To be continued…

**Get it?**

**Now you know the murderers. **

**And now you know who Indigo really is. **

**Well, anyway, keep reading to find out the rest of this awesome story!**

**Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sentinels POV_**

_Sentinel lay in his berth, staring at the celling._

_He loved Velvet; he just didn't know how to tell her. She was more beautiful than the night stars, and more dazzling than the sun. Sentinel couldn't stop thinking about her. She was all he ever thought about._

_He couldn't help it; he had to ask his friends about it, they would know what to do._

_Then he realized, that the only friend he had was Velvet._

_'Screw that plan' he tossed and turned all night long._

_When the sun came up, Sentinel jumped out of bed, and went down stairs._

_Hot rod was already awake, watching cartoons._

_"Hey Hot rod…can you keep a secret?" asked Sentinel._

_"Yep, but I will probably forget the secret later on" said Hot rod as he looked at Sentinel as he sat down._

_"Well, I was wondering, how could I get a femme?" asked Sentinel._

_"You're asking me! No one asks me. Anyway, you see what she likes, and do it with her. Make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend. Ohh, then surprise her, femmes love it when you surprise them" answered Hot rod._

_"Thanks!" Sentinel skipped away, and wrote that in his note book._

_Velvet came down the stairs, she looked frazzled._

_"Morning" said Velvet as she passed him and went to the wash racks._

_'She said morning to me!' grinned Sentinel as he jumped up and down in his mind._

_Sentinel read his note book, Step one; find out what she likes._

_Sentinel raced around, getting himself ready for the day, trying to beat Velvet._

_Velvet came out of the wash racks, looking sparkling new. Sentinel had just finished devouring his energon, and was ready to see what she liked._

_'Please come this way, please come this way" he thought in his head._

_"Hey, what's up" said Velvet as she got herself some energon cubes._

_"Doing well" Sentinel got stubbed. How did he ask a femme what she liked._

_He couldn't just go up to her and ask it, he had to start a conversation. _

_'That's it a conversation!' thought Sentinel as he turned back to Velvet._

_"So, how was your night?" asked Sentinel, trying to sound cool._

_"It was good, how was yours?" asked Velvet, sipping her low grade energon._

_"Horrible" yawned Sentinel._

_'Don't yawn! Don't yawn!' screamed a voice in his head._

_Velvet giggled, then finished her energon, and her and Sentinel walked into the living room._

_Hot rod found it obvious that Sentinel loved Velvet._

_Hot rod winked, making sure Velvet couldn't see it._

_"So Velvet, what's your most favorite thing to do on a day like this?" asked Hot rod as he put his hands behind his head and his feet on the coffee table._

_'He didn't just say that' thought Sentinel as he looked at Hot rod._

_"Well, take a long walk or go dancing" replied Velvet looking at Hot rod, "Why do you ask?" _

_"Because Springer has this dying crush on you, and he paid me to see what you liked, so he could do it" smirked Hot rod, who was starting chaos, because Springer was sitting in the dining room. Listing to every word._

_"DO NOT!" screamed Springer._

_"Then who do you have a crush on?" asked Hot rod. _

_"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Springer stomped his foot down and crossed his arms._

_"I bet it's Chromia, Ya the femme who likes to blow stuff up" teased Hot rod._

_"No, first you're being mean to Chromia, and second I like so and so you bid aft!" yelled Springer as he stomped up stairs._

_"I do not have a big aft!" Hot Rod chased after him, and talked him down._

_"Let's go for a walk" said Sentinel as he stood up._

_"Sounds good" they raced out the door, leaving a note, saying they would be back at noon._

_Sentinel made sure he looked good. He also made sure his breath didn't smell, just in case._

_They walked down the street. It was dead silence, because Sentinel was trying to figure out what to say to Velvet._

_"So, have you been here before?" asked Sentinel as they walked down the street._

_"Only visited" replied Velvet looking at Sentinel._

_"Ohh, how long are you planning to stay?" asked Sentinel._

_"Don't know, once it isn't safe anymore" she replied looking down at the ground._

_"So, you like dancing?" Sentinel shyly asked as he looked at her dazzling blue optics. He wasn't the only one looking at her._

_Sentinel noticed there were other Mechs, looking at Velvet. In an evil way. Just staring at her. It was making Velvet uncomfortable._

_Sentinel thought. He was a tough Mech, not many Mechs messed with him, so he leaned a little closer to Velvet, making it look as if they were spark mates, so the other Mechs would leave them alone._

_And it worked. The best part was, Velvet seemed to like it when he protected her._

_'I and my big ideas' grinned Sentinel as he day dreamed proudly._

_"So, what would you like to do?" asked Sentinel._

_"Why don't I show you dancing" smirked Velvet as she took his hand and ran down the street._

_'Easy little lady. Take your time' Smirked Sentinel, as he wished this moment could last longer._

_They turned into a building. It had no windows and had to black doors._

_Velvet opened the doors, and walked in._

_She had friends who let her and Sentinel in. It was one big party._

_'Whoa' thought Sentinel as he gazed at the room._

_Velvet looked at him and smirked._

_They went over to one part, which had a couple dancing on the stage, the Mech was red and blue, kind of like Orion, and the femme was white and purple._

_They were lovely together. Some people watched, some bots talked, and some bots danced._

_Velvet introduced some of her friends to Sentinel. They like Sentinel. He was a tough good looking bot, and when they said that to him, Sentinel joked_

_"Ya you're sooo right on that one" and everyone laughed. Just the way he said it was funny._

_Then watched the dancers some more, once they came off the stage, Velvet introduced the dancers to Sentinel, and Sentinel to the dancers._

_"So, you're Renta, and you're Nut Meg?" asked Sentinel._

_"Ultra Magnus" corrected Magnus._

_"Ohh, so how long have you been dancing?" asked Sentinel._

_"3 years" replied Renta._

_When they decided that they had enough, Velvet and Sentinel walked outside._

_But, somehow they forgot the stairs, and fell all the way down them._

_"Hey kids you okay?" asked an officer who walked up to them._

_"Yes" replied Velvet._

_"Hey you're that one, Velvet…darn I forget your last name!" the officers thought._

_"Sorry, you must have her mixed up" replied Velvet quickly getting up._

_"You match her perfectly. And your parents want you back" said the officer taking Velvet by the hand._

_"You must have a mistake…uhh …I am-" she got cut off by Sentinel_

_"She is my Spark mate, and I am pretty sure her name isn't Velvet" replied Sentinel, holding his breath._

_"It isn't, are you sure, you look a little young for a spark mate my dear" the officer said to Velvet._

_"It's true, they are spark mates, Velvet escaped to another town while she could. You must have got her mixed up" said Kup as he walked out the black doors, trying to save their aft._

_"Which town?" asked the officer._

_"She could be in any town now! But she was located 3 towns away. Spotted getting on the west train" replied Kup._

_"Sorry for the misunderstanding miss" apologized the officer as he walked away._

_They all held their breath, until he walked away. Then let out a sigh in relive._

_"That was so close" Velvet and them started back for the house they were staying in._

_"Too close" replied Sentinel._

_"See ya later!" yelled Velvet as they walked into the house._

_Hot rod and Springer went home for the weekends, so the place was very quiet. Almost too quiet._

_Until they heard a knock at the door._

_Velvet went to answer it, and it was a mech. Around Chromia's age._

_"See Ya!" Chromia flew out the door, and her and the red bot ran down the street._

_"Who is he?" Sentinel asked Texture._

_"Ironhide" replied Texture, as she sipped her energon cube._

_"So, how did your date go?" asked Moon racer as she hopped onto the couch._

_"Date?" asked Velvet._

_"Ya, how'd it go?" Moon racer asked again._

_"It was horrible" Sentinel said in a shivering voice while smirking._

_Sentinel raced to his room, which he was sharing with Hot rod and Springer, and pulled out his tablet._

_His tablet, was something he bought when he was 12, using money that he worked for._

_Sentinel stayed 3 hours in there, googling 'How to get a girl'._

_It really did help him to._

_He wrote the steps, on how to get Velvet in his note book._

_Step one:_

_Have your own life._

_Step two:_

_Look neat._

_Step three:_

_Speak to her._

_Step four:_

_Make her laugh._

_Step five: _

_Be her friend._

_And then some more he read._

_Step one:_

_Flirt, one thing he was horrible at. And how do you flirt? He asked himself._

_Step two:_

_Compliment her._

_Step three:_

_Impress her, he just loved being a show off, maybe that's what it meant._

_Step four:_

_Break the touch barrier. _

_'Does that mean I'm supposed to sparksen her?'_

_After you did this all, his tablet got more romantic._

_1, Ask her out._

_'That is going to be a tough one' he thought about his nervous break downs._

_2, Make her feel important._

_3,Be romantic._

_Sentinel read the description bellow, it was about giving her things. Thank primus._

_4,Confind each other._

_Sentinel could do that real easy. _

_5, be yourself._

_Sentinel thought. He didn't even know what he liked._

_"continuing on"_

_6, Have fun…_

_Sentinel got worried, what if he screwed up? What is Velvet fell for another Mech? What if-_

_"Hey, you've been in here for almost 4 hours, what are you up to?" asked Velvet as she entered the room._

_"Nothing" he tucked his note book under his covers._

_"Nothing? You have been doing nothing for 4 hours, come on you were doing something" smirked Velvet._

_'Number something, compliment her' he thought._

_"Admiring your beauty" Sentinel quickly answered._

_"Aha, well, come down stairs. Hot rod and Springer have just got back from school, and are having a dancing contest" Velvet walked out of the room._

_'I am not missing that!' Sentinel zoomed out of the room._

Indigo couldn't believe it. That was really Sentinel, he was alive.

'That means Megatron is a liar' thought Indigo, as she walked to Shock waves laboratory.

When she walked in, Shock wave was working on a project.

"Shock wave, I have some talking to do with you" she grumbled as she shut his door.

**Sentinels POV**

'Indigo has to be Velvet, so she wasn't killed after all.' Sentinel thought as he walked to the rec room.

In the rec room, was 12 cons, chatting.

He recognized 3 of them, they looked an awful lot like him. Well the femme did at least. But the two Mechs, looked like his spark mate. They had dark coats of paint, that he couldn't tell if they were purple, black or indigo. The one had purple optics, and the other one had dazzling blue optics.

"Hey, look who's here" said one of the Mechs.

"I bet a cube, he doesn't know us." Smirked the femme.

"You're on, do you know us?" asked the other mech.

"Nope" replied Sentinel.

"told you so, you tell him our names" smirked the femme.

"I am Zane, this is my sister Sapphire, and this is my bro, Digit" said Zane.

"Okay" replied Sentinel.

**Indigo's POV**

"So you and Megatron, have been lying this whole time, just to keep me as a Decepticon!?" Indigo couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, since he was an Autobot, we thought you would join him. So we told you he was dead" replied Shock wave.

"Do you have anything else to say?" snapped Indigo as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I have 2 things to say. 1, it was Megatron idea and 2, we brain washed your sparkling's, to thinking that they were rescued by Decepticons, which they were, but we told them their care takers died" replied Shock wave.

"YOU WHAT!?"

TBC…

**Hoped you liked it. **

**This is how old everyone is:**

**Kup, 21, yep he is young.**

**Velvet, 15 going on 16.**

**Sentinel is 16.**

**Texture is 34, and her spark mate is 35.**

**Hot rod is 14 going on 4.**

**Springer is 12, almost 13.**

**Arcee is 12, even know she tells everyone she is 13.**

**Ariel is 15.**

**Chromia is 14, and Ironhide is 15.**

**Moon racer is 2 going on 3.**

**Digit is 28**

**Zane is 34.**

**And Sapphire is 24**

**And if I missed anyone, just review and tell me who.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you get confused with the work 'Sparksen' it is supposed to mean, kissing in transformers, I made it up, so you proudly won't hear it anywhere else.**

_It had been 2 weeks, and Sentinel hadn't done any of the things he had in his note book._

_He had made a bag, with a whole bunch of things in, saying what he should do to get Velvet._

_Example; Compliment her, or make her laugh, like that._

_Then he had another bag, saying where he should take her._

_He took a deep breath, and slowly reached into the bag._

_He pulled out a note, saying… break the touch barrier._

_He gulped, he didn't even know what that meant._

_"Maybe Texture will know what it means" he raced down stairs, to where Texture was making supper._

_"Hey Texture, I have a question…" Sentinel trailed off._

_Texture looked up at him, he looked nervous, and was twiddling his fingers, while slouching._

_"Yes" said Texture._

_"What does, breaking the touch barrier mean?" asked Sentinel._

_Texture walked over to him and patted him on the back._

_"Just plain touching someone, for example, I just patted your back, or poking someone" explained Texture._

_"Ohhhh… I thought it meant sparksening someone" replied Sentinel._

_"It could mean to sparksen someone, why do you ask?" asked Texture._

_"Thanks for telling me, bye!" Sentinel zoomed out of the kitchen._

_"love birds" sighed Texture._

_Sentinel slowed down, once he got to the living room he tried to act like nothing ever happened, or was happening. _

_"Did you win?" Sentinel asked Hot rod._

_"Yep, Velvet cried like a little baby when I won" Hot rod teased._

_"Did not! You cheated!" yelled Velvet._

_"Poor sport" teased hot rod, then turned back to his game._

_Sentinel walked over to Velvet, who was grumbling in the corner, watching Springer, he was a dancing master._

_"So you lost?" asked Sentinel._

_"He tripped me!" whined Velvet, yes she was a poor sport, but so was Hot rod._

_Sentinel laughed in his mind, being careful to not smile, and make Velvets mood even worse._

_"When life give you lemons, you make lemonade" sighed Sentinel as he patted her in the back…a little too hard._

_Velvet practically went flying into Hot rod, tripping him and making him lose._

_Sentinel gasped. He had just made a fool out of himself. How could this 'break the touch barrier' be good?_

_He heard giggling in the kitchen, he leaned over and looked, Textures spark mate, Zoom was laughing, and Texture was doing a face palm._

_"A little to hard Sentinel!" laughed Zoom._

_Sentinel went to go see if Velvet was okay, she was laughing at Hot rod, who just lost against a 12 year old in dancing._

_"Suckers!" laughed Velvet as she got up and brushed her knees._

_"You tripped me!" barked Hot rod as he sprung to his feet._

_"Now we are even" grinned Velvet as she put her hands on her hips._

_Hot rod stomped away, leaning Springer in first place._

_"I win" Springer skipped away._

_"I AM IN SECOND PLACE HOT ROD!" Velvet made sure that Hot rod heard her every word._

_"Velvet, stop bragging" snapped Zoom._

_"Sorry" said Velvet._

_'Break the touch barrier, in progress' thought Sentinel as he followed Velvet outside._

_"Let's go to the park" Velvet practically skipped out the door, she was in a good mood, which was great for Sentinel to finish, breaking the touch barrier._

_They strolled through the park. Watching the amazing sun set. _

_"So, what do you want to be, when you are older?" asked Sentinel._

_"A care taker, I love sparkling's" replied Velvet._

_Sentinel thought of a house hold of sparkling's, Ya he loves sparkling's, just not so many of them._

_"What do you want to be?" asked Velvet as she looked up at him._

_He thought. For all the thinking he had done in his entire life, he couldn't remember what he wanted to be, but then it hit him._

_"Well, I know it sounds bizarre, but I want to be a prime" replied Sentinel._

_"Really?" asked Velvet._

_He nodded, leaving them in dead silence._

_They sat down on a bench, near a small pond, and watched the water ripples._

_Slowly, Sentinel put his arm around her, side hugging her, but only a little._

_Then unexpectedly, she leaned against him, shocking Sentinel._

_'Please don't let anything disturb us, I am perfect right now, and I don't want to move' thought Sentinel._

_They heard a gasp, it was Hot rod and Springer._

_'PERFECT, JUST PERFECT!" Sentinel screamed in his mind._

_One thing Sentinel noticed about them, was a small black box, with a red light._

_"Sentinel and Velvet sitting on a bench, S-P-A-R-K-S-E-N-E-I-G-N! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the sparking in the sparkling carriage!" yelled Hot rod._

_"Ya! What he said!" yelled Springer._

_"Just to let you know, you spelt sparksening wrong!" Velvet yelled._

_"And for your information, we are not kissing you idiot!" yelled Velvet._

_Yep, that was a part of her great personality, she added idiot to all her sentences._

_Sentinel stopped thinking, and it was horrible when he stopped thinking, because then he just did random things._

_He kissed her, surprising himself more than surprising Velvet._

_She didn't pull away, which was absolutely perfect for Sentinel._

_He stroked her cheek, which he had been wanting to do, ever since he laid optics on her._

_"I AM TELLING!" Hot rod screamed then ran off._

_Springer just gazed, Springer had always wanted to kiss, and just loved watching it._

_When Sentinel and Velvet walked thru the door way, they were greeted by Hot rod, who was on his computer, typing something._

_They went over to see what he was typing. And there, was a video of him and Velvet sparksening on YouTube. It already had subscribers too._

_"Hot rod you idiot! I can get caught on this!" yelled Velvet._

_Hot rod looked up and gave Velvet a nice big smirk. Then went back to his computer._

_Velvet rolled her optics, then walked away. Sentinel followed._

_Once they were in Velvets room,_

_"Sentinel, did you really mean it when you kissed me?" asked Velvet._

_"Yes" replied Sentinel, as he stoked her cheek._

_She smiled; you could tell by the look on their faces, Velvet loved Sentinel. And Sentinel loved Velvet._

_"Velvet, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you…" he trailed off._

_'Well, there goes that note book' he thought._

_"I love you" Velvet finished the sentence, hugging him._

Indigo stomped down the hall. Her sparkling's, her remaining sparkles, had been brain washed by her most trusted friend.

"Indigo, what is a matter?" asked Megatron.

"YOU BRAIN WASHED MY SPARKLINGS!" screamed Indigo.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Indigo" Megatron said in an innocent voice.

"You foolish idiot!" Sentinel was listing to it all.

"YOU ARE VELVET! WHAHOO I FOUND VELVET I FOUND VELVET!" Sentinel still had a young spark.

"Where are they" Indigo said in a low grumbly voice.

"Indigo-" Megatron got cut off.

"It's Velvet, where are they!" yelled Velvet.

"they look exactly like you Velvet, I still can't believe after all these years, you didn't notice them" smirked Megatron.

Velvet stomped away, leaving Megatron and Sentinel behind.

"I take it back, saying the bots that killed her" Sentinel went after her.

"Oh no you don't" Megatron grabbed Sentinels arm, preventing him from going any farther.

"Let me go!" snapped Sentinel.

"Velvet is all mine, I took care of her far longer than you have, so I rightfully own her" smirked Megatron.

Sentinel grabbed Megatrons arm and flipped him, then stepped on his chest plate, crushing it.

"But she loves me" Sentinel snuffed Megatrons spark, making him go offline.

'Well that was fast, Optimus is going to have to thank me later' thought Sentinel

Sentinel went after Velvet. He found her in the rec room, talking to Zane.

Sentinel joined their conversation.

"So Megatrons lying, where is he so I might snuff his stupid spark!" yelled Sapphire.

"You're a bit too late on that one" replied Sentinel.

"So, we were brain washed? Are you sure?" asked Zane.

"Brain washed or had your memory chips stolen" replied Velvet.

"So you're our care takers?" asked Sapphire.

Velvet nodded.

"I always wanted a mom" Sapphire hugged Velvet.

"Jean, you were 1 when I last saw you" Sentinel tried to ovoid the tears from coming out of his eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Zane, still doubting that his parents were right in front of him.

"Look at yourself then look at Velvet, look at Sapphire then look at Sentinel. I also have pictures of you when you were sparkling's" replied Sentinel.

"So what was my name, because I hate the name Digit" replied Digit.

"Cyrus…but you might be Hunter" replied Sentinel.

"Why might be Hunter?" asked Digit.

"You had an identical twin, but you're Cyrus" said Velvet.

"I am still having trouble believing it" Zane crossed his arms.

"Ever since you were a sparkling, you had trouble believing anything, you always needed proof" smirked Sentinel.

"Okay, I remember 1 thing of my care takers. It was about my mom, and one thing she always included in her sentences when she was mad" Zane crossed his arms.

"Idiot" replied Sentinel and Velvet.

"HA you really are me care takers" Zane said in disbelief.

"Hey Zane, what's your name?" said Cyrus, trying to rhyme.

"Your name was Phoenix" replied Sentinel.

**Aww, what a sweet ending. It made my friend cry when she read it.**

**I can't see why she cried, because it had a happy ending. But anyway…**

**Did Ya see that coming? It was kind of obvious, but I didn't see it coming at all.**

**Anyway, I would love a review.**

**I will keep going with the story until I kill them…**

**Yep you heard me, Mwahaha!**

**And if you didn't I will say it again…**

**I will keep going with the story until I kill them.**

**If you didn't hear it this time, then read it over again.**


	9. Chapter 9

They were caught.

Velvet and Sentinel were dragged out of the house and put in a truck that would take them to Velvets parents' home.

Sentinel didn't know why he was coming, but he promised Velvet he would stay with her at all costs.

"You kids almost escaped. Bummer eh?" smirked the driver as he started to drive away.

It was true, Sentinel and Velvet were just about to board the train to another town, when Velvet was spotted and captured. Sentinel came to her rescue only to get caught again.

"What will happen to us?" asked Sentinel as he looked up front.

"Velvet will go back to her parents' house and Sentinel will go to work as an Elite guard" he replied.

Sentinel was just a few dates away from spark bonding with her; now he was stuck as an Elite guard. How fun.

"So I guess this is it, we really are leaving for good" Velvet sighed, looking down.

"No, this isn't it. We'll see each other again, I know it. Fate has a way" Sentinel smiled as he held her chin up, looking in her optics.

"But-"the door of the truck was open, and Sentinel was dragged out.

"Come on kid, you're going to be late for your train" Sentinel struggled against the guard, broke free from his grip and ran to Velvet, embracing her tightly in his arms. "I'll find you again." He whispered as the guard grabbed him hard and pulled him roughly from her.

He knew he was going to see her again. It just wouldn't be any time soon. The look in Velvet's eyes as he was pulled from her would haunt him until her found her again.

Sentinel was pushed onto the train; he was ordered to sit down on a reserved seat for flight risks like himself. Quickly, he looked out the window to see Velvet being driven away.

'I'll find you' he thought as his train started to go and her vehicle disappeared. He sat back against the wall, rested his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Then he closed his eyes and began a plan.

Many years later…

Sentinel had been a prime for almost 3 months. It was very hard work, and with the Great War starting, even harder.

"Sir" said a femme as she walked into the room.

"What?" he asked, looking away from what he was doing.

"The quadrants are set and ready, and your troops are in fighting position waiting for your orders" the femme said.

Sentinel walked out. He didn't think being a prime could be this hard.

Velvet loved her life. She was a teacher, and had a class full of sparkling's with their round large blue optics eagerly focused on her.

"Miss, I don't get this question!" wailed one of the sparking's as he waved his hand in the air.

"Blue streak, I've gone over this question 5 times with you. What part don't you get?" asked Velvet as she walked over to Blue streaks desk.

"I don't get any of it! It is all gibberish!" cried Blue streak as he put down his pencil, stubbornly crossed his arms, and gave up.

"Okay, then you could stay in at lunch with me and then I will have plenty of time to help you with it" smirked Velvet as she put her hands on her hips.

Velvet never knew that this many sparkling could be this hard.

The bell rang and all the sparkling's ran out to play.

"Blue streak! Get back here!" called Velvet as she chased after the sparkling.

"I get the question! I don't need help!" yelled Blue streak as he zipped down the hall.

Velvet put her hands on her hips and glared at him with her red optics. Yep she could change her optics from red to blue.

"But I guess you can explain it to me" sighed Blue streak as he stopped running and walked back to her.

They walked back into the class room, and Blue streak plopped back in his desk.

"See the question, it isn't hard" Velvet pulled out his book.

"1356 x 144 isn't hard! Everyone will be finished school by the time I'm done" Blue streak cried.

"All you do is put the 144 under the 1356, then you take the last 4 out of 144 and times it with each number of the 1356" replied Velvet.

"I GIVE UP!" cried Blue streak as he threw his book on the floor.

Velvet sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Sentinel flopped into his berth. He had a long day and was looking forward to recharge.

But fate was catching up to him. Something, someone he knew from a long time ago popped back into his memory chip. It was Velvet.

He remembered all the fun they had, and how he gave her his first kiss. And how they last saw each other. He missed her, and wanted to see her again. But he had no idea where she was. And if she was even…single.

Velvet walked in the door of her huge house.

She was greeted by her sparkling's, a cute pair of twins.

"Ma!" the one sparkling pushed the other out of his way.

"WAAA!" cried the sparkling as she sat where she had fallen and cried.

"Dasher! Say sorry to Silvia" Velvet put her hands on her hips and gave him an angry face.

"Sorry" apologized Dasher as Velvet helped Silvia up.

"You meanie!" Silvia pushed Dasher over, then jumped on him and started to punch him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Silvia stop it!" yelled Velvet as she tried to pull Silvia off of Dasher, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"He started it!" yelled Silvia as she stopped and looked at Velvet.

"You in your room, Dasher you in your room!" snapped Velvet as she glared at the two.

"Y…yes mam" they scrambled to their room.

Velvet sighed. Ya when she was a teen she wanted a house full of sparkling, but now that she had only 2 of em, she was starting to doubt that dream.

"Sweet spark, what's wrong?" asked her spark mate, Zane.

Zane wasn't the one that her parents wanted her to marry. Zane was white and blue, he had silver optics and a great voice.

"Nothing, just tired" replied Velvet as she walked up to her and Zane's quarters.

"2 sparkling too hard for you?" smirked Zane.

"Add the other 45 sparkling's in the class room, yep I'm pooped" sighed Velvet.

Velvet plopped down in her berth, so did Zane. Within minutes Zane was asleep, but Velvet laid in her berth gazing at the celling.

Someone had told her that Sentinel was now living his dreams.

She also wondered if he even remembered her.

Finally she slipped into recharge.

Jean was walking down the hall; she still couldn't believe she has a sister. Well had a sister. And she couldn't believe she had a mom and dad. She still had carriers.

She turned down the hall that would lead to her quarters.

But someone was standing there, waiting for her.

"Can I help you?" Jean asked, as she tried to get by the mech that was standing in her way.

"Yes you can" he smirked.

Someone grabbed her arms from behind, and before she could protest, her mouth and optics were covered. She tried to struggle, to break free. But whoever had a hold of her, was much stronger.

She was placed in a vehicle and taken out of the decepticons base.

To Be Continued…..

**Reviews are helpful!**


End file.
